


The Odd Couple Revisited...

by Whynotitsfun



Series: TSC Prompt #13: House Rule Number One: You need to wear more clothes." [1]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Humor, OrgyArmadaChallange, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whynotitsfun/pseuds/Whynotitsfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revolution Second Coming Challenge...</p><p>#13-- House rule number 1... You need to wear more clothes</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Odd Couple Revisited...

Aaron got up nice and early as usual. It wasn’t like he had anything to do, but habits were hard to break. The school that he’d once worked at with Cynthia still had not reopened despite the ending of the war, although the town council had talked about it more frequently of late.

                Needing something to do to fill his days, Aaron had offered to do the honors, but so far he’d only been told that it was under consideration. That was town hall speak for “no” of course, but he still went to each monthly meeting to make the offer. After all, it couldn’t stay closed indefinitely—the law stated that all children under fifteen must attend and the town was responsible with providing them with a school and teachers.

                Until then, Aaron’s early rising was just a pointless habit, however. He yawned as he made his way into the bathroom and used the toilet, dumping a small amount of water from the waiting bucket to flush the whole thing into the septic tank. He then turned to brush his teeth, only to find the pot of paste that he’d picked up the week before sitting there, open on the counter.

                He groaned in frustration. The concoction had dried up completely—as it was wont to do overnight if one left the lid off for any extended period of time. And, being Aaron, he was absolutely positive that he’d put the lid back on (and had put it away in its proper spot in the medicine cabinet) the night before.

                He brushed his teeth without, the entire time fuming. For one, it was _his_ paste. For another, if someone was going to use it, they should at least have had the courtesy to hide that fact by _putting it away!_

                Now annoyed, he went down the hall to the kitchen to make breakfast. He almost tripped over the boots that had been left in the hallway. This, of course had him stumbling and he bumped his head on the wall.

                He somehow managed to navigate the piles of clutter that had been haphazardly strewn about the night before. Not that he should have been surprised. The owner of said clutter had probably (most definitely) been drunk the night before and had been lucky to even make it into his room.

                Aaron made it into the kitchen without any further incident. His first order of business was to sweep up the crumbs on the floor from a late night pantry raid. And then, coffee. While the water boiled, he started scraping dishes into the waste bin. His kitchen looked like it had been vandalized by an entire frat, rather than just one sloppy and inconsiderate roommate.

                With a sigh of resignation, Aaron filled the sink with water from the pot. His coffee would have to wait. Instead, he used the water he’d intended for his coffee into the sink to heat up the dish water. With a second pot now over the flames, he got to work scrubbing the dishes.

                By the time he finally sat down to his first cup of coffee, he was enraged. He’d tried to be nice when he’d taken in his stray, but enough was enough. Aaron was a patient and laid back guy, but there was only so much he could take.

                He’d already looked in the pantry, only to find it almost bare. It had been full not two days ago, and fat jokes aside, he knew that he hadn’t eaten it himself. That left only one culprit.

                He got out a sheet of paper and a pencil and spent most of cup two outlining a list of household rules. If two people were going to live together without bloodshed, they had to have boundaries. It was time to finally set those boundaries.

                1) _Keep your mess in your room!_

                2) _Clean your room!_

                3) _Buy your own damn tooth paste!_

4) _Buy your own damn groceries!_

                By the time Aaron poured his third cup of coffee, he heard signs of life from down the hallway. There was a groan and stumbling. It was followed shortly thereafter by the loudest vomit in the history of Texas.

                He picked up the pencil once more and continued to write, reading as he went. ”Rule number five… Barf quietly… Rule number six… Keep the bathroom clean…”

                The sound of heavy and unsteady footsteps came down the hall. Aaron had a sneaking suspicion that he’d tripped over the boots too—he’d heard a quietly muttered _fuck_ and a bang, as if someone had hit the wall.

                “Hey roomie. Got any coffee left?”

                Aaron looked up to see a bleary eyed Connor Bennett swaying in the doorway. All of his precious annoyances suddenly left his mind as he took in the sight of him. He quickly renumbered his rules on the page before him, writing in rule number one anew at the very top margin of the paper before counting to ten, desperate to calm himself.

                Somehow, by the time he got to the end of his count, he was even angrier. “I can deal with your shit in the hallway. I can deal with dirty dishes and crumbs on the floor. I can even put up with toothpaste as hard as concrete and being woken up in the middle of the night because you have to bump into _everything_ on your way to your room!”

                Aaron shot to his feet then, secretly pleased by the way his booming voice had Connor grabbing his temples. “But, I cannot deal with the absence of pants! New house rule: You. Have. To. Wear. Clothes!”

                Connor just stared at Aaron as if he’d sprouted a second head. He then looked down at his state of undress. “Sheesh, you don’t have to yell,” he said.

                With a shrug, he sauntered over to the stove, forcing a view of his bare ass upon his already infuriated roommate. He poured himself a cup of coffee and then headed back into his room. Clearly, he didn’t see what the big deal was.

                Aaron sank back into his chair and pulled at his hair with two fists. “Why did I agree to take him in?” he whined to no one in particular.

                “Because my dad’s a dick and you’re a big softy!” Connor’s voice drifted down the hallway at him.

                If there was one thing Aaron hated more than a naked man in his home, it was a naked man that was right. Aaron vowed then and there to keep himself from killing Monroe’s only offspring, even if it drove him insane. After all, it would only piss the man off and his under-clothed son was right—Monroe was indeed a dick.


End file.
